Føniksordenen
Føniksordenen er en hemmelig organisasjon som ble dannet av Albus Humlesnurr for å bekjempe Voldemort og hans Dødsetere. Historie Opphav og Den første trollmannskrigen Da Fyrst Voldemort kom til makten for første gang, bestemte Albus Humlesnurr seg for å danne Føniksordenen. Humlesnurr formet organisasjonen slik at den kunne bekjempe den økende makten og trusselen fra Voldemort. Det var også Svartspanere som ble med i ordenen, for å jobbe mer hemmelig og plutselig angripe og knuse det mørke opprøret. Det var i denne perioden at Lilly og Jakob Potter I ble drept og Allinda og Frank Langballe ble utsatt for Martyrius forbannelsen som drev dem til galskap. Organisasjonen fortsatte sitt arbeid fram til Voldemorts første fall. Da Voldemort ble sporløst borte ble organisasjonen oppløst. Gruppen blir gjenopptatt Bare en time etter at det var klart at Voldemort var kommet tilbake igjen ble ordenen gjenopptatt av en skarpsindig Humlesnurr,som sendte Sirius Svaart som animagus for å varsle viktige medlemmer som Arabella Figg, Mundungus Styrfeder og Remus Lupus om den nye beskjeden. Etter at organisasjonen var samlet igjen gav Sirius Svaart ordenen lov til å bruke hans barnehjem: Grimoldsplass 12 som hovedkvarter. Siden Humlesnurr var lønndomsholder til Føniksordenen, kunne hovedkvarteret bare bli fortalt til andre fra ham. Humlesnurr ba en rekke medlemmer i ordenen om å beskytte Harry Potter og holde vakt. Forhold til Magidepartementet Tiltross for at Albus Humlesnurr og medlemmene av Føniksordenen aksepterte Voldemorts tilbakekomst gjorde ikke Magidepartementet det (og særlig ikke Kornelius Bloeuf). Bloeuf trodde at Humlesnurr bare bløffet i en forsøk på å lage underslag på sin autoritet som Magiminister. Noen år tidligere hadde det vært et klart overtall som ønsket Humlesnurr som magiminister, men han ønsket ikke det, og valgte å forbli på Galtvort. I de første årene som Magiminister spurte Bloeuf ofte Humlesnurr om råd. Disse hendelsene viste de paranoide sidene til Bloeuf, fordi han fryktet at Humlesnurr ville prøve å rane til seg hans makt. Han beskyldte også Humlesnurr for å "ha blitt senil på sine gamle dager", og at han tydeligvis var feilaktig i sin tro om at Voldemort virkelig hadde returnert. Magidepartementet ba Aftenprofeten om å holde tilbake en hver historie som ville sette Humlesnurr eller Harry Potter i gunstig lys. Organisasjonen ble omtrent tvunget til å holde seg under bakken for å sikre seg medlemmer, som for eksempel Nestor Bindebolt kunne ikke gi hverandre lykkeønskninger i offentlighet, fordi de var redd for å utsette deres tilhørlighet. Tiltaket til Magidepartementet funket effektivt etter som flere i trollmannsverdenen ettersom de begynte å tro at både Humlesnurr og Harry løy. Ettersom de fleste trollmenn og hekser avslo å innrømme en eventuell sjanse for at Voldemort var tilbake kunne Voldemort og Dødseterne derfor jobbe usett i nesten ett år. Men da Voldemort viste seg i full offentlighet ble endelig Humlesnurr trodd. Bloeuf ble formelig tvunget til å akseptere at Humlesnurr hadde hatt rett hele tiden, og ettersom Bloeuf ikke forhindret at Voldemort intredde Magidepartementet ble Rufus Grimst innsatt som Magiminister. Den andre trollmannskrigen I Den andre trollmannskrigen var ordenen den største motstandet mot Voldemort. Organisasjonens medlemmer var involvert i samtlige av de store kampene mot Voldemort og Dødseterne hans. Da Albus Humlesnurr døde fikk ordenen ett stort tilbakeslag. Og da Voldemort tok over Magidepartementet ble det ytterligere et stort tilbakeslag. Etter den hendelsen var flere av ordensmedlemmene på flukt. Den 2. mai 1998 kjempet Føniksordenen i sammen med Humlesnurrlegionen og flere andre mot Dødseterne en siste gang i Det andre Galtvortslaget. De beseiret Dødseterne og Harry Potter drepte Voldemort. Medlemmer av Føniksordenen en:Order of the Phoenix fr:Ordre du Phénix ru:Орден Феникса Kategori:Organisasjoner